Goodbye, Sasuke
by SinfulPleasures
Summary: While Sasuke gets ready, Naruto recalls the moments that slowly shattered the happiness that they once shared. Maybe in another life, they could have been happy...Or maybe… it was simply wishful thinking ((Important Author's Note added. Re:Second Installment))
1. Goodbye, Sasuke

**Author's Note:** Hello Everyone! It has been ages since I last posted and I know I have a lot of other stories to catch up on but life has gotten the better of me. I got married, went back to school (nursing school is very demanding -_- ). So please bear with me because I am trying to go back to writing. My only warning I have is that I literally put this together in the mist of homework, class and breaks.

**Beta: The Mistress of Yaoi**

* * *

He stood in the middle of their bedroom. He watched as the peach colored curtains danced in the air from the warm breeze that entered through the half-opened window. He could see the room slowly start to darken as the sun set and the shadows crawled across the walls. He couldn't help but watch as the picture that stood on their night stand was slowly eaten away by the shadows. They were both sitting down and leaning against a tree. He had his left arm wrapped around his shoulder and was holding up a peace sign. He had a grin on his face while he had a small smile on his lips.

They were happy then.

He smiled sadly at the picture; a single tear fell from his eyes. When had it all gone wrong?

He closed his eyes as he felt tears threatening to fall. Damn it, he wasn't going to back down now. He closed his hands into a fist. He had to do this; if he didn't do it now, he would never be happy.  
He would never admit how much he longed for that happiness, but he knew it would never matter if he didn't have him by his side. Yet it would be equally painful to remain by his side. Why couldn't things be the way they were before?

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

_They were in the middle of his living room. The lights were off and the light from the TV cast shadows across the room. They had been arguing about what to watch and had ended up struggling for the remote. Sasuke had had the upper hand and had tackled him to the ground, only to have Sasuke shift them so that he was on top of Naruto. He sat straddling him with the remote above him. As Naruto moved upwards, their groins rubbed against each other, causing a small groan to escape them. They stilled as they realized what had just occurred. Naruto looked to Sasuke and watched as his expression changed. He felt Sasuke shift forward and started leaning downwards, inching his face closer to his.___

"Sasuke?" he called out. Sasuke stopped when he was mere inches from his own. His eyes locked with his own, seemingly searching for something.

"Dobe," he whispered against his lips.

Naruto could hear his heart beating loudly and felt his mouth go dry. He opened his mouth to say something when lips pressed against his own. Fingers tangled themselves into his golden locks, gripping them softly as they kissed. He felt Sasuke's tongue run along his lower lip, he parted his lips and allowed him access. He groaned as tongues met, his hands gripping Sasuke's shirt. Their tongues danced sensually against each other, seeking to dominate one another.

He wasn't sure how long they were kissing but eventually parted when air was needed. He couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's swollen lips, those sinful lips that had barely been upon his own. He looked up to meet lust-filled eyes and couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body.

He wanted him.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

It hadn't been easy but they had made it work. They had to get past their differences and learn to work  
together.

They had been dating for 4 years before they decided to move in together last fall. It had been something completely new, but they were eager to make it work. Everything had been going great until the new interns started at Sasuke's company. That's when the insecurities and jealousy started.  
He started noticing all these incoming calls and texts on his phone from her.

Every single time.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

_They had been sitting in the living room watching a movie for the first time in months. Naruto couldn't help but look over at his lover. Sasuke was sitting on the couch with his arms around him. Naruto smiled. Sasuke had been busy for some time now and because of it, they rarely had time together. Sasuke had promised to take tonight and tomorrow off to spend time with him. He leaned over to kiss his cheek when he heard the buzzing of a phone. He felt Sasuke tense and quickly unwrap himself from him.___

"I thought you said you wouldn't take any calls tonight," he frowned.

"It's important," was all he got. He watched as Sasuke made his way down the hallway towards their bedroom.

He got up and followed but was met with a locked door. He jingled the handle and gave a frustrated growl. He gave the door a kick before turning back to the living room and threw himself onto the couch. After a few minutes, Sasuke returned and simply sat down next to him without a word.

"So what was so important that they had to call you at ten at night?" He asked with annoyance.

"It was from the office. Don't worry about it, dobe, and watch the movie."

Naruto felt uneasy but knew Sasuke would not say anything further about the matter. He let out a sigh and went back to watching the movie. After the movie ended, they both headed to bed. Sasuke went to the washroom and Naruto prepared the bed. That's when he noticed Sasuke's cell phone on the night stand.

He looked to the bathroom before grabbing the phone. He couldn't get this uneasy feeling to leave him since Sasuke received the call earlier. He turned it on and checked the call history. He felt his heart stop at the name on the very top.

Sakura Haruno.

It was her again. He felt his eyes water and his heart ache.  
  
snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

He had thrown the phone at him when he emerged from the washroom. He confronted him about the call, but it seemed to lead only to excuses and arguments. Then Sasuke started staying late at the office more frequently only to come back with marks on his bodies and smelling faintly of perfume. When Naruto asked him about it, he merely brushed it aside.

Their lovemaking had turned cold; he never seemed interested in anything but the act itself. He left their bed as soon as they were done. The distance was so obvious that it hurt.

snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

_It was dark in the room.___

The light from the bathroom at the end of the room was the only source of light.

'Typical,' he thought as he looked over his lover's shoulder as he positioned himself on top of him.

"Sasuke," he moaned out as his lover thrust forwards into him hard and fast. Even from the lack of light, he could see his pale skin glisten with sweat and his dark black locks stuck to his forehead. He couldn't help but reach out to touch his face, Sasuke's eyes glossed over with lust.

No matter how many times they did this, he could never get tired of looking at him. A groaned escaped him as Sasuke continued to thrust into him, his movements becoming more frantic.

"Na-ruto," he heard him groan.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand move in between them and wrap around his penis. He gasped as he started moving his hand up and down, moving with the rhythm of his thrust.

Naruto reached out and wrapped his arms around him as he felt himself near and knowing Sasuke was too. Sasuke continued to thrust and soon stiffened as he groaned. Naruto felt his seed release into him, causing his own climax.

"Sasu—nnn-Ah!" He screamed.

Everything went white for a moment as his body shuddered in pleasure. After a few moments, Naruto's body relaxed and was left panting. Sex with Sasuke was always intense, draining and always left him exhausted.

Naruto felt him pull out of him and lay beside him. Small puffs of breath escaped Sasuke as his hand laid across his face, covering his eyes. Naruto took a moment to look at him, admiring his handsome looks before he reached over to touch him. Just before Naruto's hand could reach him, he moved out of his grasp. Sasuke quickly sat up and leaned over the bed to grab his boxers.

"Sasuke?" He called softly.

"I'm going to shower," he said as he stood and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

'I love you Naruto…'

Naruto closed his eyes as he recalled his words. He couldn't help but grasp the sheets under him as he tried his hardest to hold in a cry.  
  
snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Everything was slowly changing, and he knew it.

Most nights he ended up going to sleep with tears in his eyes. His friends started asking questions, but he told them it was nothing. Even though he really wanted to tell them, he couldn't bring himself to. Eventually, their concern faces became too great that he stopped answering phone calls and wouldn't answer the door if they stopped by.

He heard shuffling from behind him.

"Naruto," a voice called from behind.

He quickly raised his hand and wiped away the tear that had escaped.

"Yes?" He answered.

He forced a smile as he turned around to face the very cause of his unhappiness. He watched as Sasuke fixed his tie while walking towards their bed. Sasuke picked up the jacket that laid on the bed and put it on. Naruto walked over to him slowly, standing behind Sasuke and smoothing out the wrinkles from his back.

"I'm leaving"

"Will you be back late?" He spoke softly. He felt Sasuke slow his movements but did not answer. Sasuke eventually moved away and headed out of the room. Naruto slowly followed and watched as Sasuke grabbed his keys from the living room table and turned to leave.

"Sasuke?" He felt himself call out. He watched as Sasuke stilled but did not turn to look at him. Naruto felt his heart clench; he knew that he was going to see her and was not going for a late meeting. He wanted to cry, scream and demand him to stay by his side. Yet he knew that no matter what he did, nothing would change that Sasuke had willingly decided to hurt him. He closed his hands and focused on the pain from the nails digging into his palm.

He stared into his back, willing himself to memorize the image of him leaving. He took a small breath before he spoke the words that weighed heavily in his heart.

"I love you Sasuke."

For a moment, nothing but the ticking of the clock and the fluttering of curtains in the air were heard. He couldn't help but hold his breath, hoping and praying that he would say it back. He wanted an excuse to continue hoping. He wanted a reason to stay by his side regardless of the pain, but he never received one. Instead, Sasuke opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

The moment the door closed, he felt as though his heart had been pulled from his body. Nothing could have prepared him for the excruciating pain he felt. He felt his body give way, and he fell on to the floor. He felt his chest heave as tears fell from his eyes, but he willed himself to calm down. He couldn't break down; he needed to stay strong for just a bit longer.

With a shaky hand, he grabbed hold of the couch next to him and used it to stand up. His legs struggled to keep him up, but after a few minutes, he was steady enough to walk to the bedroom. Once there, he walked over to the closet and opened it. He grabbed hold of the suitcase that stood there and dragged it across the room onto the bed. He turned to the nightstand and reached for the picture that sat there, removing it from the frame. He grabbed a pen from the top drawer and wrote on the picture before laying it on top of the pillow.

He grabbed the suitcase from the bed and left the room. He walked down the hall and across the living room towards the door. He opened the door and lowered the suitcase before turning around and looking into the apartment. The apartment held some many wonderful and painful memories of them. Yet even as his heart ached, he knew this was the right choice.

"Goodbye….Sasuke," he echoed the words he had written on their photo.

With one last look at their apartment, he slowly closed the door to the life he once shared with the person he loved.

Maybe in another life, they could have been happy.

Or maybe… it was simply wishful thinking.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! I will be writing Sasuke's POV as part of the follow up to this one shot. We'll be see more in depth of what happened and why it happened. So again, please share your thoughts!**

**Please visit and join my forum! The link is located in my profile, wont let me post the link here. I would love to interact with all of you in live time. So please join! I can****'t wait to see you there! **


	2. Important Notification (Re: Second Chap)

**Regarding second installment to this story!**

Hello Everyone!

So I know some of you were hoping to see a new chapter added to this existing link. I will not. I will be adding the second installment as an individual one shot. The reason for this is because it could stand alone or be read as a continuation (sort of) of this fic. So for those who are **following** the story, unfortunately you will not be receiving a notification. However, if you are interested in receiving notification of added works to this, please add me to your author alert list. If you do not have an account, I am more than happy to email you guys when I take a new installment out. I believe I will have one or two more installments coming out and each one will be individually posted. I already have the second installment typed up but it still needs to be reviewed by my beta. So it should be posted here in a few days, I do want to mention that some of the smut scenes will have to be cut off because of the regulations set up by fanfiction dot net. So if you are interested in reading the smut scenes, a link will be provided at the beginning of the fic.

All in all, I really appreciate everyone who reviewed. **An author's motivation is the fans reviews**. So please continue to support me through this journey, and look out for the second installment.

* * *

**Reviews Responses**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy:** No, thank you for taking the time to read and review the fic. I hope you enjoy the second installment.

**Lightingmist95:** I definitely decided to continue it. I hope the second installments meets your expectations.

**SnowNeko13**: I can agree about the sadness. I found it fitting since their friendship in the manga is also full of turmoil but they are always clinging to their friendship. I hope you enjoy the second installment.

**Fujoshi-dono**: I am glad to see your enthusiasm. Like I mentioned before, I did write the second installment and I plan to write a few more. Please read and review it and share your thoughts on it once it's posted.

**Shiona Acitiu**: I hope the second installment meets your expectations. Thank you for reviewing!

**Chiko92**: I know what you mean. I can understand the despair and insecurities that come from having a cheating partner but I just don't see Naruto breaking enough to commit suicide. He is so strong and never gives up on what he holds dear. He never gave up on Sasuke (in the manga) who walked away from him, so I did the same here. He held on for as long as he could before he realized it was time to walk away. I hope you enjoy reading the second installment as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Guest:** Although you did not include a name, I wanted to thank you for reviewing. I will be posting the second installment soon, so please look for it.

**Kenzi:** The second installment gives us a look into his mind as everything was occurring as well as what he does when he realizes that Naruto was gone. I hope it meets your expectations!

**femaleJoey:** Not everything is as it seems and the second installment shows us that. I will be writing about whether or not they get back together and all I can say is that you might be close to the direction of where it will go. Please look for the second installment and let me know your thoughts.

**sasunaru4evr:** Thank you so much for reviewing, I will be posting the second installment soon so please look for it.

**avatarinuyasha:** Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed the story. I will be posting the second installment soon, I hope it meets your expectations.

**Mizuki Inuzuka: **I am glad the story had such an impact on you. As for Sasuke and Naruto, you never know. The third installment should give us an insight soon enough. Thank you for reviewing

**The Mistress of Yaoi**: I know I already thanked you but I want to thank you again. I appreciate you reviewing and improving the quality of my story. Thanks again!

**LiL Moon**: Wish no more! It will be posted soon, thank you for reviewing!

**SasuNaru fan**: Please wait a few more days, I should be posting it soon!

* * *

Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review. I really appreciate it. For those subscribed to me, you should receive an email alert about a new story. For those who don't, please keep an eye out. It is not too late to send me emails so I can alert you. Best wishes to everyone!

~ SinfulPleasures


End file.
